Mutant Arena
by rika08
Summary: Three bodies have been discovered in Sector 13. Mangled beyond recognition. Dredd and Anderson team up to put an end to this sadistic killers reign. But their case suddenly takes a backseat when they discover what really killed those people. Now it's a race for their own survival, lest they join their victims.
1. Case-Sec 13

After the bombs fell, eradicating and irradiating the old world, what remained evolved to survive in the dying world. When the world changed, becoming more dangerous and deadly, so did the crimes. The brutality, the bloodshed, the sadists, all evolved to survive in the new world, evolving their ways. After decades of judging, sentencing, executing the perps of horrific crimes that plagued the new, there was little that caught the attention of Judge Dredd. Crime was crime. That was something that would never change. However, as he examined the mutilated body of his latest assignment-or what remained of it- Dredd found the state of the victim...unexpected.

The location itself was no more presentable than the body. A back alley road a good deal from major trafficking zones. The surrounding buildings were rundown and abandoned, limiting any witness accounts dramatically. The stench of a decaying creatures mixed with fouled water and other liquids mixed in the air. Steam rose from the underground vents, from old subway tunnels, heating the air.

The body-or what remained of it-was male. Height and weight...estimated between six foot and six foot four between two-ten and two forty. The clothes were saturated in blood, nearly choking the original color from the fabric. The body was covered in massive lacerations, intersecting, dissecting throughout the entire body. The left arm was barely connected to the torso, held only by small remains of the muscle and tendons. His ribs had been ripped open, protruding out of his body, exposing his internal organs for display. The right thigh and calf muscles were ripped from the bone, leaving ragged shreds of flesh, tendons, muscles, and veins exposed. The face was unrecognizable. Flesh hung from the skull. The eyes had been removed either before or after death. Teeth were missing, as was the bottom jaw entirely. Vicious, brutal, bloody, sadistic.

"Extreme, isn't it?" Dredd turned. The Chief Judge walked toward the crime scene. She drew her arms behind her back, looking down at the victim.

"I've seen worse." Dredd answered, looking back down at the body.

"Bullshit." she replied. "No judge on the streets has seen a body in this state, not even you Dredd."

"Is that what brought you out here sir?" Dredd asked.

"Not exactly." she answered. "This is the third body in similar conditions found in two days. Back alleys, away from the public, massacred, unrecognizable."

"What makes you think this is one of them?"

"Your partner seems to think they are."

Dredd turned to his superior. "Partner?"

The Chief Judge nodded. "That's right, partner. She's responded to the first two cases and come up with nothing. I want you two figuring out just what' the hell's going on in the sector. you stand a better chance do that by working together."

"I work alone." Dredd stated. His voice was hard and sharp.

"This time you don't." she replied. "You know better than anyone not every Judge is trustworthy. The council's running out of Judges we can depend on the streets. If it turns out that a Judge could be behind this, the councils asked to have the two of you on it."

Dredd grunted in response.

"Relax Dredd, you like this one." the Chief replied. She turned toward the alley entrance behind them. "Or at least, your equivalence of _'liking'_ someone."

He heard the approach before catching the movement to his left. "Mangled remains, inability to identify, found in low traffic geography. Fits the previous two victims."

Dredd turned to his left, already knowing who was standing beside him. Despite the years between sightings, nothing had changed her physical appearance. She stood erect a few paces from him, helmet on. Her attention was fixated on the body in front of them. Dredd turned back to the body. "Anderson."

"Judge Dredd." she replied.

"I'll leave you two on the case." the Chief finished. She turned quickly and walked toward the alley entrance.

Anderson knelt by the body, examining the remains. "Are you familiar with the previous cases?"

Dredd nodded. "One woman, one male. Varying in height and weight. murdered, mangled, and dumped. Forensics took samples of the wounds." His wrist comm suddenly beeped with a notification. Dredd lifted his wrist and read the results.

"Forensics?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah. DNA on our vic came back to your two bodies." he answered. "Confirms it wasn't any animal. Makes this a triple homicide. Also points us in the perps direction."

Even with most of her face hidden behind her helmet, Dredd catches the features of her face adjust to a frown. "How?"

"DNA also found saliva in the wounds. Human DNA." Dredd explained. "Only a handful of people have the ability to do this."

"We're looking for a mutant." Anderson finished. The sentence left a bitter taste in her mouth. her own status was withheld knowledge, even within the Hall of Justice. Only the Council, the Chief Judge, and Dredd knew of her status. But that didn't stop the feelings that most projected toward her. Feelings of disgust, hatred, and bitterness always surrounded them in her presence. Even Dredd was among them. Much to her surprise, his feelings were not a strong as the other Judges. It was possibly altered by working with her, or he simply didn't care. Whatever the reason, it changed nothing. Anderson felt the prejudice in her own way. To hunt one down, it seemed to feel like hunting ones family.

Dredd turned slowly, taking a surveillance of the area. They alley was empty of personnel. Littered with garbage, yet something was off. The body, though severely mangled, was missing a key piece in the dump. "Anderson, take a look at the body."

"Sir?" she asked, breaking from her reverie.

"Look at it." he repeated gruffly. "It's covered in blood, but the not ground."

"There's only a few sparse drops leading from the body down the alley." Anderson finished. "Which means the victim was killed somewhere else before being dumped here."

"And the other victims?"

"All found in the same state."

"Can't move a body in this condition too far without risking it falling to pieces, let alone three." Dredd mentioned. He surveyed the far alley entrance. "Perps need to be nearby or have some kind of transport to dump."

"No sign of vehicles present in either cases." Anderson explained. "My guess, physical dumping."

"Body wouldn't last more than a ten minute transport by foot." Dredd said. He lifted his comm. "Dredd to control."

"Go ahead."

"I need the location of two previous bodies discovered. Case files marked to follow." Dredd informed. He turned to Anderson.

"Case files 39756 and 39845." she conveyed.

"Locations obtained Judge."

"Map them out and add my GPS to the map." Dredd ordered.

"Compiled."

Control finished. _"Transferring now."_

Dredd looked at the map. Two red markers were fixated on the map. The third marker was green. What struck Dredd was the close proximity between the three sites. All that separated them was the massive, yet decrepit Mega-Block complex situated just two block east of their position. The coincidence of the case was a high concern for Dredd. "Map pinpoints the primary scene and possible location of perps. Let's move out."

* * *

alright first chapter!


	2. Golden Groves

One hundred and thirty levels high. Numerous visible structural failures. The Mega-Block had seen better days. An older model, run down, and left for dead like much of the city. The ground leading up to the block entrance was littered with garbage. The structure was covered in derogatory graffiti art. The prejudice against the mutant Mega-Block was far more than what Anderson expected. Grime and other unmentionable articles along the walls. The doors and windows were filthy, clouded in the grime, hiding what awaited the two approaching Judges.

"What do you know about Golden Groves?" Dredd asked.

"It's the only Mega-Block with occupancy consisting of only mutants. As a result, maintainers takes a secondary protocol within the sector. It houses nearly twenty three thousands residence. It could be our primary crime scene." she answered. She paused her steps when she noticed a large sign painted on the windows. **NO NORMIES!** "And not a welcome place."

"We won't find much help then." Dredd replied. He marked through the doors into the atrium.

The difference between the exterior and the atrium were not spectacular as they crossed the threshold into the atrium. The floor, walls, stairs, all in disarray and disrepair. There were massive holes in the floor, prompting them to alter their course through the atrium courtyard. The interior lights were in shambles. Numerous sections were offline, if not broken entirely. The main source of light entered through the atrium overhead and the holes in the levels. What struck Anderson, was the number of levels that looked blocked off entirely. At least half of the levels were sealed, each quadrant. She couldn't see into them, not even a glimpse of movement. All voices ceased as they entered the atrium. Mutants were scattered about the level. Some in groups, taking up occupancy on the decrepit floor, others huddled together. Each one baring the physical resemblance of their status. Numerous citizens were of alternate coloring. other's bore physical alterations; horns, eyes, fangs, tail, ect. Sporadic waves of every kind of emotions washed over Anderson, without her focus. They seemed stronger than others she had ever read. Perhaps it was their shared status, or perhaps they were projected more than others. Either way, Anderson nearly faltered in her footing by the strong emotions. The occupants watched the Judges for a moment. Then they slowly filed out of the atrium. Hot waves of hatred and anger washed over Anderson, nearly knocking the very breath from her lungs in the process. In a manner of minutes, the entire atrium was vacant of everyone but them.

"This may complicate things." Dredd muttered. He began walking up the atrium courtyard.

"How do you wanna work this?" she asked. She followed in sync with Dredd's steps.

Dredd sighed heavily. "Find control and see if any occupants hold any...excessive grudges against humans."

"Can I offer advice on the subject?"

"Depends." he answered.

"I wouldn't refer to them as if they were second class citizens." Anderson replied. "They're an overwhelming sense of animosity just by our presence alone. You call one of them anything degrading them further, and we'll have the whole block trying to kill us."

"Like that hasn't happened before." Dredd stated.

"With guns." Anderson reminded. "If I had a choice, I would take a bullet than having my throat ripped out."

Dredd nodded. "Point taken."

They continued to the upper atrium level. Each shop, that remained intact, was closed. The stands were sealed. Everywhere around them showed no sign of occupancy.

"This won't be a problem for you, will it?" Dredd asked.

Anderson glanced in Dredd's direction. She knew what he was referring to without trying to read him. "Are you asking because of my status, or to know whether I am a liability to the mission?"

"The mission." he answered shortly.

Anderson snorted. Of course it would be the mission. Dredd was...Dredd. He was cold, calculative, precise. He was a Judge first and foremost. They may have shared in a case since her graduation to Street Judge, but nothing more. Why would her status make any difference? "Since the Justice Department took me, all I was ever able to since from my superiors, ones who were aware of my status, was hate, disgust, and resentment. They looked at me as if I was nothing to them. I was only a waste of cadet enrollment. There's no difference between the Judges Council, the Chief, or you, Dredd. What I feel here, is no different than what I feel on the streets. These people hate me only for my role as a Judge, not for what I am. They shouldn't be judged by their status." She snorted bitterly and walked ahead. "I guess something's can't be erased by bombs."

Dredd watched Anderson furiously walk from him. Her outburst was...unexpected. He followed behind her slowly, surveying the abandoned atrium. From the corner of his left eyes, Dredd caught a fast motion ducking behind the upper atrium guardrail. He turned quickly, reaching for his Lawgiver. But as he turned, whatever he'd caught a glimpse of was gone. Cautiously, Dredd moved toward the site. "Anderson."

Anderson stopped walking and turned back toward Dredd. His diverted attention was all that she saw. She drew her Lawgiver from her hip and slowly moved toward the location. Dredd took the other post, closing in on whomever had shot past his line of sight. She sensed something faint near them. Her helmet clouded her full abilities, but there was something between them. Something small...and afraid.

The Judges came around both sides of the guardrail, cutting off immediate escape of whatever was there. Their weapons were drawn, locked onto their target. Anderson gasped quietly as her eyes fell upon the source. A little girl, no older than four years old, was sitting on the ground wearing ripped and bloodied clothes. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, her arms trembling around her legs. Her pale face was hidden beneath the hood of her shirt. Blood covered nearly every inch of the girl, even arterial spray across her face. Her big, terror filled, silver eyes shifted between Dredd and Anderson. Anderson lowered her gun and placed it into her holster.

"What are you-?"

"She's scared." Anderson replied. She lifted her hands slowly to her helmet and eased it off her head. She set the helmet on the ground beside her. She felt the fear from the girl increase with its removal, but decrease as the girl looked at her. "Hey. We're not going to hurt you."

The girl watched Anderson closely. Anderson took a small step toward the little girl. The girl did nothing, but watch her approach. Anderson reached the girl.

"She injured?" Dredd asked.

Anderson shook her head. "I don't see any wounds on her.

Dredd looked down at the girl. "You got a name?"

The girl looked up at Dredd but said nothing.

"Her names Caitlyn, sir." Anderson replied. The girls mind flashed to the medical facility. She was strapped down to the table, fighting against restraints. She was screaming, crying, begging to be freed. One of the medics approached her, injecting her. The next memory flashed to her waking in the halls, her neck bandaged tightly. "Her larynx has been severed."

"Her parents?"

"Dead." Anderson answered. "She's been living in the halls, stealing what she can."

"So where'd the blood come from?" Dredd asked.

The girls mind opened again. Anderson saw the victim running in a sealed corridor. She watched as Caitlyn followed the man from a distance. She felt the fear radiating through the memory. A feral scream echoed through her mind as something slammed into the victim, pinning him to the floor. The moment the man was on the ground, the mutant ripped into him. The man screamed in agony as he was ripped apart. The blood from the massacre sprayed Caitlyn, soaking her within seconds.

Anderson broke contact, gasping. "Oh my god."

"What did you see?" Dredd asked.

Caitlyn sprinted down the hall.

"Shit!" Anderson sprinted after the girl.

"Anderson!" Dredd yelled. He ran after his partner.

Anderson followed the girl down the south quadrant. The girl was fast for her age, turning down the nearest hall faster than Anderson had expected. Anderson followed the girl around the corner and paused. The hall was a maze of turns with blind spots at each one. She drew her Lawgiver and started down the halls. She could hear Dredd coming up behind her. She moved through the hall, securing the hall as she moved. The hall was in a similar disarray as the block itself. Violent images were painted on the walls. Warnings and threats were painted at every turn. Anderson followed the walls, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl again, but she'd lost her. The hall opened to a barred off room, a dead end.

Anderson sighed in defeat. The room was empty. "Shit!" She turned toward the hall as Dredd finally regrouped with her.

"What the hell were you thinking Anderson?" he demanded.

"She saw it." Anderson replied. "She was there when the man was murdered. She's a witness."

"A witness who can't talk." Dredd remarked.

"A witness who's in danger if she stays here." she said.

"It's a dead end, Anderson." Dredd said.

Anderson shook her head and looked around the room. "If it was a dead end, we should intercepted her on her way back through the hall. She has to be some-aaahhh!"

"Anderson!"

Blinding pain erupted within her skull. Anderson dropped to her knees, completely disabled as the pain surged through her mind. Her Lawgiver fell to the floor at her side. Her hands trembled as they clutched her head. It was as if something was digging through her mind, ripping it to pieces, just as they had done physically to their victim. She could feel the cold, bloody claws ripping, scraping, grasping through her mind. Anderson fought. She pushed at the claws, trying to push them out of her mind. She could sense someone behind them, guiding them through her mind. They beat back her defenses and crippled her. Anderson screamed in agony.

"Anderson!" Dredd dropped to her side.

A heavy door dropped from above, sealing them inside the room. They were trapped, Anderson was disabled. Whoever was responsible would come for them soon, and they had no way to defend themselves beyond a direct assault.

"It's...it's...a trap." Anderson managed.

Dredd raised his Lawgiver toward the door. "High Ex."

Suddenly an electrical current coursed through the floor. The high voltage surged through the floor and into the two Judges. It disrupted the signals from the brain to the body, tensing and relaxing the body muscles at its will. Dredd cried out in pain. His Lawgiver fell from his hand and clattered onto the floor. Dredd dropped to his knees as the voltage surged through him. Anderson collapsed beside him, unable to fight off both mental and psychological assaults. The voltage cut off a few seconds later, leaving an after effect of a slight hum in the air. Dredd exhaled painfully. His chest ached like he'd suffered several broken ribs. His hand trembled uncontrollably against the floor. He reached for his weapon just ahead of him. His grasp was weak against the weapon. He aimed the barrel toward the barricade door.

Another surge of electricity coursed through the floor. Dredd cried out in agony. He collapsed onto the floor beside Anderson. His grip on his weapon grew slack as he passed out.

* * *

dun dun duuuuuuuuuuunnnnn! this is where things start to get good


	3. Let the Game Begin

Dredd woke with a start. His eyes snapped open the second he regained consciousness. He sat up from the floor, his body aching from the two surges of voltage that had disabled him. A quick glance and he pinpointed Anderson just a few feet from him. She was lying on her back, still unconscious. Dredd crawled to her side, ignoring the aches in his body. He checked for a pulse, finding a strong one in the process. He checked her for any other injuries and came up with nothing. However, he noted their weapons and belts hand been taken.

Already he concluded they'd been transferred while they were unconscious. The roof and walls were different. Single entrance as the last one, one exit, but the walls weren't concrete, but bars. The bars, floor, and ceiling were splattered and painted with blood. But the color of each sample, Dredd estimated over ten donors, but only DNA analysis could confirm the numbers. The air was wrought with the stench.

Dredd turned his attention back to Anderson. He took hold of her shoulder and shook her. "Anderson."

Anderson moaned, slowly coming around. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times. She winced as she sat up. "Where are we?"

"Holding cell. A heavily used one, by the looks of it." Dredd answered. He rose to his feet and took a slowly look about the cell once more.

Anderson opened her eyes and looked around for herself. The bars, the blood, the stench, it added to the unsettling feeling she'd had since reading the girl. She turned to Dredd, standing over her offering his hand. Anderson took hold and rose from the ground. Her body was stiff and ached from the voltage. She took a cautious step, checking her mobility.

"How's your head?" Dredd asked.

"Fine, sir." she answered.

"Mind filling me in on what that was?"

Anderson swallowed. "I'm not entirely sure."

Dredd tilted his head. "You're not sure?"

"I've never experienced anything like that before." Anderson explained. "It was like someone was trying to rip my mind apart. I could feel blood, claws, cold. I could feel someone inside my mind doing it."

_"Good evening Judges."_ came a low voice.

Dredd and Anderson quickly searched for the source. Dredd located the internal p.a. system mounted by the door. "Abducting a Judge is punishable by ten years in an Iso-cube."

The voice chuckled. _"Yes I am aware of the sentence, Judge Dredd."_

"Who are you?" Anderson asked.

_"My name is of no consequence."_

"Then why are we being detained?" Dredd demanded.

The voice chuckled again. The sound sent shivers up Anderson's spine. _"Well, we are simple people in Golden Groves, Judge. As mutants, we taken secondary need to the needs of the city. As a result, many of us have suffered and have great need to liven our spirits. So many of us in the block, myself included, created this game with which you both are about to become contenders inside, to liven the spirits of the people."_

"We're not playing games with you." Dredd stated.

_"My dear Dredd, you have no choice."_ he replied. _"In one minute, your cell will be opened. The corridor will lead you to the main floor of the game. Thirty seconds after your cell is opened, the other players will be released and hunt you down. The rules are quite simple, survive as long as you can. With only normies as entertainment, the game hasn't quite lived up to our expectations. However, I have faith that two judges will change that. Best of luck to you both...you'll need it."_

"Son of a bitch." Dredd spat. He turned to Anderson.

"What now?" she asked.

The cell door screeched loudly as the metal bars were retracted up into the wall. Dredd cautiously walked toward the opening. He peered down the long, dark corridor.

"Can't risk being pinned in here." he answered. "We need to find a more defendable position. Let's go."

He took the lead down the corridor. Anderson followed closely behind him. The corridor was lit by a few sparse overhead lamps, providing illumination only within the three foot diameter beneath them. For the moment, the walls were concrete, but in the sparse lighting, Anderson caught sight of bars. Dredd reached them first. He took the opposite wall and moved pass them. Anderson followed his lead and started to pass.

A hand shot from inside the cell, reaching for Anderson. Anderson pressed her back against the opposite wall, barely making the distance to be out of the mutants reach. The jagged, bloodied claws grasped at the air, trying to rip at Anderson's throat. The mutant pressed up against the bars, trying to get to Anderson. The mutant was covered in blood. Its ragged clothes were saturated with it. The greenish pigment in the skin was nearly unrecognizable from the amount of blood that covered him. His teeth were stained red and sharp, matching his ferocity.

Anderson stared at the mutant, diving into his mind. She watched the victim run ahead of the mutant. He was toying with the victim, wounding him, torturing him, before he attacked. He pounced on the man's back and began tearing the mans flesh. She felt the sickening joy of coursing through the mutant as he ripped the man apart.

Dredd latched onto Anderson's arm and pulled her from the cell. "Don't stop. We have less than thirty seconds before they're after us."

"You're mine bitch!" he growled.

"That was him." Anderson replied, returning from her reading. "The one who murdered the victim."

Dredd glanced behind them toward the mutant's cell. "Wonderful, we'll sentence him during the game."

They raced through the corridor, zigzagging between the sections of barred cells. Each mutant inside made a grab for them, catching only air. One managed to claw Dredd's helmet, digging in three new gashes within one of the sides. Another has caught Anderson's leg and nicked a segment of her uniform. But as of the moment they reached the opened level, they had no injuries.

The level was covered in blood and decaying remains of victims less fortunate to e dumped for identification. The overwhelming stench of rotting flesh, blood, and stale air hit them both. The walls were painted with blood, some even held handprints of messages written by the mutant murderers. The lights illuminated the entire hall. Doors had been removed from the walls, leaving open rooms to hide or be cornered within.

"Where now?" Anderson asked.

The synchronized sound of creaking metal echoed through the corridor behind them. A chorus of growls, yells, and charging footsteps alerted them of the incoming danger.

"Run!" Dredd order. he sprinted down the hall to the right. Anderson ran close behind him. She glanced over her shoulder as the rounded the corner, catching sight of no less than ten mutants emerging through the corridor. Each one after their blood.

* * *

yeah...I'm gonna enjoy writing this. there will be lots of blood to come. judges and mutants. just fyi.


	4. First Contact

The sounds of perusing mutants echoed behind them as the judges raced down the hall. They had no knowledge of the block's layout, taking random corners in an attempt to lose their pursuers. No weapons to defend themselves with, only their bare hands and whatever makeshift weapon they could conjure. No form of communication with the outside city. They were alone in the twisted game of the mutants, being hunted down like animals.

Dredd took another corner, followed closely by Anderson. They waited in the small gap of the side room. Dredd pushed Anderson toward the back of the room, out of the lights range. He pressed up against her, stepping out of the light. The footsteps of the mutants grew louder as they drew closer. Pants of growls were soon audible as they reached the side room. The mutants wasted no time in continuing down the hall, passing the hiding judges. They waited a few tense moments, waiting for the mutants to return or another pack to discover them. When the moments past, they finally dared to move.

Dredd moved toward the opening and risked a glance into the hall. "Clear, for now."

Anderson exhaled heavily. "They'll be back when they realized we lost them."

"I know. That won't take long." Dredd said, turning back to her. "Let's assess the situation. What do we know?"

"We're somewhere in the block. We have no weapons, no form of communication to Control. Numerous hostiles throughout the block, control by an unnamed assailant." Anderson replied.

Dredd nodded. "We'll double back and take another quadrant. We may find an info terminal or elevator."

"Given our limited resources, I recommend avoiding the use of the elevators." Anderson replied.

"I agree, but they can tell us which level we're on." Dredd said. He looked out into the hall. "Clear. Let's move."

They stepped out into the hall and headed back toward the entry point. The hall was quiet. Nothing audible beyond they footsteps.

"How many levels do you figure this game takes place on?" Dredd asked.

Anderson glanced over her shoulder. "Third of the levels, maybe?"

"Each level has its own hunting party." Dredd continued bitterly. He took the next corner.

"I counted ten behind us when we first ran." Anderson stated. "One hundred and thirty levels to forty-three."

"Ten men on each level is at least four hundred and thirty mutants hunting us down." Dredd replied. "And that's just the minimum. We kill any of them, they'll send the whole block after us. Five hundred to twenty-three thousand."

"Not the best odds." Anderson muttered.

"Nope. Let's stay ahead of the mutants." Dredd said.

They came to the entry point of the level. The immediate perimeter was clear of mutants. They ran across the open level toward the north quadrant. Holding to the walls at each corner, they carefully slipped into the next hall. The hall was the same state as the south, though Anderson estimated there were less body remains lining the hall. But the bodies were certainly fresher. Their boots stuck in the puddles of blood. Each step risked the mutants overhearing them in the hall.

Dredd slowed the pace. His head lifted, inspecting the massive hole in the roof of the level. Exposed wires hung overhead, giving off and occasional spark of life. Dredd moved toward the hole first. He hugged the wall where the hole was furthest and started to pass.

A flash of hunger, rage, and blood entered Anderson's mind. "Watch out!"

A mutant dropped through the hole onto Dredd, dragging him to the ground. The mutant pinned Dredd to the floor. He snapped his bloodied jaws at Dredd, trying to sink his teeth into the judge. Another three mutants dropped from above. All three converged on Anderson.

One was small, a child! wild grey hair surrounded the feral child's face. It hopped nervously around the floor, debating on when to attack. The second was a woman, heavily scared. The third was a large man, armored by what looked like reptile scales. The scared woman and reptile man lunged at Anderson. They pinned her against the wall. The child growled with excitement and charged. Anderson threw her legs up and kicked the child in the face. The child staggered backwards to the ground near Dredd. Anderson ripped her arm free from the woman and drove it into her throat. The woman choked on the air and dropped to her knees. Anderson drove her knee into the man, only to collide with the scales.

The man laughed darkly. "Nice try, bitch." He lifted Anderson into the air by her arm. "My turn." He hurled her threw the air, into the far wall.

Anderson cried out as she hit and slumped to the floor. She winced, trying to rise. The man's foot came down on top of her chest, pinning her to the ground. His weight pressed against her chest, inhibiting her attempts to breathe.

The mutant over Dredd snapped viciously, trying to sink his teeth into Dredd's flesh. Dredd managed to avoid most of the attempts, but the mutant still had him pinned against the ground. He caught the motion of the child as Anderson kicked it to the ground. The child growled in anger and turned to Dredd. He groaned internally. He did not have time for this. The mutant above him took another bite just as the child moved in to do the same. While the mutant had his weight offset, Dredd managed to knock his arms from the ground, straight into the path of the child's serrated lined jaw. The child clamped down on the mutants arms. Its teeth sunk into the skin and muscles. Not two seconds later, a distinct 'crunch' was heard from the child. Another second later, the mutant pinning Dredd screamed in agony. He released Dredd from the ground and turned to the child, who was in the middle of devouring his arm without a care for who it had caught.

Dredd rolled from the mutant and stood up. He turned toward Anderson, pinned beneath the larger mutant, and found himself facing down the woman. She charged him viciously. Dredd caught her hand and slammed his helmet into her skull. He heard a distinct crack that seemed to reverberate off the walls of the hall. He released the woman's arm and watched her crumble to the floor dead. He looked up to find the three mutants watching him, eyes full of vengeance.

The child released her victim and charged. Dredd side stepped the child and grabbed the chin. Executing someone younger than fourteen was rare, only enforced in the most dire of assignments if no hope of re-assimilation. The state of the child was all Dredd needed to pass sentencing. He took hold of the back of the child's head and twisted. The child's head snapped to one side. It's growls and jerks ceased instantly as it crumpled to the floor lifeless. The second attacked within the moments following the child's death. He swung his claws at Dredd's head, only to have Dredd catch his arm. Dredd slammed his fist into the mutants face, stunning him. He grabbed the man by the throat and threw him into the wall, caving in his skull.

"Dredd!" Anderson warned.

Dredd turned quickly, just as the reptile mutant's fist slammed into his face. The force threw Dredd back, into the wall. Dredd grunted painfully on impact. The mutant grabbed Dredd by the throat and lifted him off the ground. His grasp tightened around Dredd's throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. Dredd tried to free himself from the man's grasp, but it was too strong for him.

Anderson struggled to her knees. She watched inn horror as the mutant strangled Dredd. She focused her mind and dove into the mutants. She didn't know what she was doing, or how it could effect her own mental safety, but Dredd was in trouble and physical attacks wouldn't suffice against this mutant. She dug deep, past the memories, past the emotions, deeper than she'd ever dared to go into a mind. She kept plunging deeper, faintly hearing the screams of the mutant around her. Still she kept going. She could feel Dredd's throat in the mutants hands. She pulled at his mind, loosening his grasp. She pulled hard, pulling him off Dredd. The screams grew louder, yet seemed just as distant from Anderson. She could feel herself slipping away, growing weaker with ever passing moment. But she couldn't stop, not while Dredd was still in his grasp. She pulled harder, feeling a strange sensation. She felt his grip on Dredd release, the screams stop, even her grasp on the mutants mind vanished. Without the mutants mind to latch onto, Anderson felt herself falling. Into what, she didn't know, but she did know that she was falling.

"Anderson!"

She barely caught the sound of someone calling to her.

"Come on Anderson!"

She tried to find the voice, only to find her own body unresponsive to her commands.

"Cassandra!"

Her body shook violently, effectively ripping her from whatever state she was in. Anderson gasped for air. Her vision returned her to the floor of the hall. She was lying on her back with Dredd hovering over her. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "D-d-d-r-e-ed-d-d?"

"Shit, Anderson." he muttered, not bothering to hide the concern in his gruff voice.

_"Well played, Judged. It would seem we have underestimated your skills."_

Dredd and Anderson scanned the room for the source.

_"I wouldn't remain much longer, if I were you. Anderson's impressive display of psychic power has done more than saved you from these four mutants."_ he continued.

"He's right." Dredd said, pulling an unprepared Anderson to her feet. He took her weight against him, holding her up. "The pack on this level heard everything and are probably on their way now. We need to move levels."

"How?" Anderson asked.

"Same way they did." he answered. He momentarily released Anderson and adjusted his grasped around her legs. Taking her weight onto his shoulder, Dredd lifted Anderson up toward the hole in the level. "Go!"

Anderson grabbed the edges of the hole and pulled. Her body was still weak, but she managed to drag herself up onto the floor of the next level. Dredd used the wall and leverage and pulled himself up after her. He rose to his knees and grabbed Anderson's arm, pulling it over his shoulder. He stood up, bringing Anderson up with him. With Dredd taking lead and pulling Anderson alongside, they ran down the south quadrant.

* * *

judges: 1 mutants: 0

so I know what Anderson did isn't really in her abilities...it just sounded really cool. that will be explained in the next chapter. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I certainly did.


End file.
